


Fight we will

by exapno



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Haikyuu mafia, Haikyuu!! AU Week, M/M, and i haven't involved Lev yet, b it will come, there's gonna b a lil bit of smut tbh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-11 23:29:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7911766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exapno/pseuds/exapno
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blood is vivid<br/>It's colors vibrant and deep<br/>When alone and dying<br/>It seems to seep<br/>Through your clothes and in your hair<br/>But you don't seem to care<br/>Because you stood for the one<br/>That showed you the sun</p><p>And in this world<br/>Separated by night and day<br/>This is were the predators <br/>Hunt the prey</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fight we will

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to b like an abusive relationship prompt and I sorta fucked up and finished with this

The large figure loomed above me, smile wicked and blood lust filled eyes.

 

 

"Pitiful you are, Kozume Kenma."

 

 

I try to escape his grip, but my strength can't save me now. He pushes his hand against my throat, cutting off my breathing. "Please," I get out, my voice dry, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to I swear-"

"You were so strong." He said, annoyance lacing his tone. "So strong, so powerful. What are you now? Where is your lion now, little cat? Where are your claws and your wings?"

I smirk. "Kuroo?" I say, turning my eyes to the side of the room. "He's right here." His grip on my neck loosens for just a few seconds, allowing me to scramble out from underneath him and climbing over the side of the couch.

I run to the door frame, my freedom in view.

But there's another one. He large with black hair, and a small scar on his upper lip. "Going so fast are we, kitten?" I slip and fall back, a small squeak escaping my lips. He grabs me up by my collar, pushing me back up against the closest wall.

"You were the only one who ever marked me, kitten." He said, his voice breathy and slow. He points his finger at his upper lip, the scar seemingly larger than before. "Not even my boss marked me."

He reaches down, a knife now in his hand. The steel seems to be emitting a dangerous and unwanted power. "So I'm going to mark you, too. Scar you, in fact. Where does the owl like you most?"

"Akaashi?" I whisper, my eyes widening. "I asked you a question, kitten. I expect an answer,"

I feel angry. "Like fuck I would tell you!" I yell, kicking him where I could reach. He then drops me and I escape out the door, running down the hallway until a hand grabs my arm and pulls me into the room which I just escaped from.

I'm on the couch again, the man with the scar above me. "Don't think your getting away so easily, kitten." He is pinning me down, holding my wrists and my knees. I growl. I try to wriggle out of his grip, but his strength is too much.

A voice appears from the side of the room, low and dangerous. "Who gave you permission to touch our master?"

The man stops, his eyes widening before he turns his head to see Kuroo. "The lion-"

I already know Akaashi is going to speak before he actually does. "Because I believe we didn't."

The man's hands come off my wrists, allowing me to grab his shoulders and push him off the me and the couch. Kuroo starts to walk into the room before the first man runs towards him, yelling. Kuroo's fist then connects with his stomach at such a force that he flies back, blood painting his lips.

Akaashi's foot is on the man's face who is on the floor, and his hand is out reached to me. "Thanks." I say, muttering.

"It is our duty." I giggle. I then take his hand, and he pulls me over the man on the floor. He smiles. He puts his hand on my shoulder, and Kuroo is standing at the door frame. "Sorry, cub." He whispered. He put his hand on my cheek, and I nuzzled into it. "They were quite discreet."

"Mmm, I know." I mumbled. Akaashi's fingers run through my hair, muttering. "Well, Kuroo, maybe if you'd finished your shower quicker-"

"Okay! Let's go!" He cut Akaashi off, walking down the hall. I followed him, Akaashi beside me. "Kuroo was taking ages to shower, though." He whispered, slowing down to stay beside me when walking.

When we get back to the small house that is our own, Akaashi lectures Kuroo on how his shoes have to go on the rack before he goes to have a shower. "Hey, cub?" He asks, when I'm sitting at the bench as he makes me some sort of food. "Yeah?"

"They didn't... assault you, right? Like, sexually?" I shake my head. He breathes, relieved. "Thank god." I smile. Akaashi walks back into the room, his hair damp and a towel around his waist. "Where's the laundry?"

Kuroo wolf whistles, staring him up and down. I laugh, covering my face. "The living room." I say, feeling blood rush to my ears. He glares at Kuroo before walking to the living room, and Kuroo's still smiling. "Akaashi's a gem, hey?"

"I heard that!" Akaashi calls from the living room.

My phone dings, and it's sitting at the end of the counter. I forgot it was here. I nearly fall off my chair trying to reach it, and Kuroo ends up getting it for me anyways.

It's an Unknown number.

I open up my phone, tapping in the password. I read it out aloud. "Get off the chair, and walk to the window closest to the couch." Kuroo opens a drawer, pulling out a small handgun. I hear Akaashi call out, "Are we winning?" Kuroo replies with, "Nope. They're on 5 and we're on 3."

He then asks, "What time are you going to dinner?" "One. You?" "Two."

It was code. We had been using it since people started attacking us, even when we were just walking down the street. It was important if someone had bugged us, or if there were someone listening close by.

'Are we winning?' is code for  'how many people are there?' and if the reply is 'yes,' then that means there are less people than Kuroo, Akaashi and I. 'No idea' means that he can't see them, and 'Nope' means that they're above us in numbers. Right now there are 5 of them, and 3 of us.

'What time are you going to dinner' is asking 'how many guns do you have,' or 'how many pieces of weaponry,' the time that they reply with like 'one,' or 'two,' is just answering the question. Right now, Kuroo has one (handgun), and Akaashi has two.

I spin off the chair and walk to the window, a bored look on my face. Kuroo moves into the bathroom, where he could see exactly what was happening, even though they can't see him. Akaashi has already positioned himself nearby.

My phone dings again, and I read it, in my head this time, since the people will be able to see me conversing with the others.

'Where is the Owl and The Lion?'

I typed back, my fingers swiftly running across the keyboard. 'Told them I needed space. They're gone.'

The next comment read 'Come outside.'

'Why should I listen to you?' I typed back, showing no emotion on my face.

'We have a sniper and three men who are armed pointing at you, right now.'

I smile. 'That's pathetic.' I type, whistling. Akaashi appears beside me, assault rifle in his hands. He has a small Glock in the belt of his pants. Kuroo then walks out, handgun sitting comfortably in his hand.

I ring their phone. They pick up."Speak." They say.

"Speak what?" I scoff. "I've got nothing to say."

"I have four armed men against you, and your saying that's pathetic?" "Correct." I reply.

"Meet my owl and lion. They don't like people who try to hurt me."

"We know who they are, cub." "Oh really? Well, since you've already met them, and myself, I guess it would be a pain to explain that we professionalize in assassinating people like you."

"We know who you are, and we know what you do." "Oh? So why are you here?"

"To kill you."

"Really?" "Yes." "Well, I don't think a sniper would do anything against bulletproof glass." I hear him whisper something, and I recognize just enough to realize his instructions.

"At the ready." I say, my voice low but not any quieter than before. Kuroo sighs.

"How many snipers, again?" "One." He groans. "This isn't going to be any fun."

I hear footsteps down near the laundry, as well as near the front door. "Lion, laundry. Owl, front." They both nod, leaving me to just stand at the window and wait.

I type in a number onto my phone, still listening for any footsteps throughout the house. I put the phone to my ear. When it's picked up, an annoyed voice answers it. "What do you want?"

"Where are you? Right now?" "Why?" "Just tell me, Yaku."

"I'm down under." I sigh. "Fine." I end the call.

I hated down under. Out of all the places, down under was the worst. I start to walk, before my phone rings again. I don't answer it. Instead, I walk through the living room to the large bathroom door, going in. I open the bathroom mirror and push away several boxes before a large, red button appears in my view. I press it.

I move everything back into place before the large door over the other side of the room opens up, giving me a full view of down under.

I start to walk towards the door, then going down the large set of stairs which seemed to have opened up. I close the door behind me. I then get to the end of the stairs, and there Yaku sits, large screens all around him. they all show different areas of the house, outside and around.

Kuroo is in one of the screens, standing above a small man who seems to be bleeding from the side. Akaashi is stepping over the two bodies of which he seemed to have taken down. "They're doing well." I say, projecting my voice louder than if I were standing next to him.

"Didn't think you would come down here, cub. I thought you hated it."

"I do." I say, walking closer to the large chair he's sitting in. I cross my arms. "Can you set out the front alarms?" He nods.

"Also, lock down the two back windows. Please." He presses a few buttons, getting a code on the screen in front of him. He writes out a few numbers, scrolling down and fixing things he needs to change. "Done."

"We have the Silvers at two, right?" He turns his right hand to the tablet beside him, scrolling through it before finding what he needs. "Yep. Silvers at two, and the fire trade market at four."

"How were the people from Lanterns?" He asks, his eyes still trained on the screen in front of him. "Oh, fantastic, you know. Tried to kill me and stuff- the usual."

"Good, good. I got an 'anonymous' call from them this morning, just an hour after Kuroo and Akaashi left to get you. I recorded it. Here."

He didn't take his eyes off the screen when handing me a small, hologram like phone, the button with play already up. I press it.

"We have the kitten, and don't worry. He's alive. We know the owl and lion are on their way. But we've already given them a different direction."

Yaku spoke over them as they stopped. "I sent them the right coordinates as soon as I tracked where they were from this call."

"The kitten won't have his dignity nor his sanity once we're done with him. What he did to our leader, whatever he did, we will make him the same. We will turn his mind into something dark. But don't worry. We won't cut anything off."

And that's where it finishes. I hand him back the phone, confused. "Who is- was their leader?"

"Saito Fujiyama. About 23, 24. Made Lanterns the best known group all around. Made people fear them. Then we appeared. He was pissed, tried to attack us. Akaashi tried to send him back, make him go home. He didn't listen. Tried to attack us with knives, but Kuroo got him in the hand.

He ended up going insane trying to kill us off."

"Ew." I said, my distaste in the scene obvious from my tone and choice of words. "He was so ridden with power, so full of the idea that he was the best. That nobody could beat him. But we could. We overpowered them, and just the idea drove him mad."

I sigh, shaking my head. "Don't get into the business unless you're ready for the business." I said, my hands dropping to my sides. "That's what my father always said."

Leaving down under was my favorite part of down under.

My phone rings again as I leave the bathroom, and I pick it up this time. "What?"

"Where are you?" It's the man from before. "I just went to pee. Am I not allowed to do that?"

"That was a damn long pee." I roll my eyes. "Well phone games can take a damn long time to beat." He growls. "Just... Come back to the window." I do as he says.

"Can you hurry up and show me your face?"

He steps out of the bushes, his air sticking in all different kind of directions. "Nice bed hair." I say, sneering to myself. He immediately tries to fix his hair, pushing his hands through it and pulling at it from several angles.

One of his eyes is blood shot red, and I grimace. "Gross," I mutter, pulling the phone away from my ear for just a moment. He smiles. "We finally meet, cub." 

I glare. "Sounds like you have a pining school boy crush on me." He looks disgusted for a few moments before speaking again. "That's... gay." 

"So?" He sighs, looking aggravated. "Listen, I was planning to kill you today, but your predators took out my men. So, I've decided to take you out myself." I nod. "Okay. You can try." He raises his eyebrows. "What?"

I smirk. "Listen, you think I'm weak. You think I'm young, and dumb, and immature, but let me tell you this. I'm stronger than both my owl and lion combined." 

He walks backward into the bushes, ending the call. I step forward to the small coffee table beside the couches, pressing a small button underneath which isn't visible. The lid opens, and I pull out a large AK-101. I sit it underneath my arm, pulling the cold metal trigger against my finger. 

I close the coffee table lid and listen for the man's footsteps. They don't appear. I pull out my phone, dialing Yaku. "Oi." I say when he picks up, speaking before he says anything. "Have you got eyes on the big man with the red eye?" 

"No..." I can hear his fingers running across a keyboard. "Yep. Back garden, he seems... positioned." "Okay. Get a hold of Akaashi, yeah?" I hang up, and in just 10 or so seconds he rings again. "Akaashi's coming, he should be there soon." 

And he's in front of me, blood staining his suit. He sighs when he looks down. "I just washed this, too." I chuckle. 

"Yaku said he was positioned out the back." He nods. We move forward, going out the back, guns in hand. I listen. 

We end up between two trees, and I have already pinpointed the position of the man. "We know you're here, eyeball." He appears, laughing. "You've given me a nickname, have you, cub?"

I point my gun at him. 

He seems surprised, like I wouldn't have done it in the first place "Where'd you get something like that, ki-" 

"You've met my father, right?" I say, my finger inching closer to the trigger. He nods. "Y- yes, akio, I h-" 

"Well. You'd know that he professionalized in this business then, wouldn't you?" He nods, fear stumbling through his eyes. "Yep. He told everyone how you would grow up to be just like him."

"So, why are you trying to kill me?" He chuckles awkwardly. "Right now, you're just a cub. But when you grow older, you will be feared like the lion you will grow to be. That is threatening to my business and my people, you see." 

I nod. "Well, if I eradicate your entire clan, then I wouldn't be threatening." His eyes widen, and he opens his mouth to speak, but I cut him off. "There would be no one to be threatened by me." 

I step closer to him, and he starts to back away tripping over his feet. He pulls out a small gun and points it at my head. I keep walking closer, before spinning and kicking the gun out of his hands.

"You can try." I whisper, my finger pulling the trigger. 

Akaashi and I walk back inside, before I look at him. "Did I do good?" I ask, waiting for a compliment, or a smile. "You did great, cub." He pats my head, and I giggle. I hear another gunshot before going to the coffee table and placing my gun back under the lid. Kuroo appears in view, slowly sinking blood lust leaving his eyes.

"Hey little cub." He walks closer before Akaashi stands in front of me. "He's mine for now." 

Kuroo seems annoyed, trying to push him out of the way. He doesn't budge. "Listen, cat, You had him yesterday. He's mine now." 

Akaashi turns around, his back facing Kuroo. He huffs, crossing his arms and turning away. Akaashi pulls me in closer to him, kissing my head and my face. "I'm glad you're safe." He whispers, his voice slow and deep. "You were so good, Kenma. Such a good boy." 

I feel my face heat up at the praise, and I push my face into his chest. 

Kuroo then walks around him, then appearing behind me. He pushes his lips to my neck, and I shudder at the new found contact. 

"He doesn't belong to you, Akaashi." He mumbles into my neck, and I lean into him, running my fingers down his face.

"I'm both of yours. And you're both of mine." 

When it got to two, we left the house, putting Yaku in our ears. I didn't like the earbuds, they blocked out most of my hearing. He locked down the house, allowing us to go and meet the Silvers. 

When we got there, they had eyes on us already, but we showed them the peace treaty sign we had agreed on just before my father left. 

They let us in. 

The walls are like glass, and my small canvas shoes seem to be clicking against the clear, glass floor. We keep walking, and Yaku has eyes all around, everywhere. He seems to have hacked into their cameras'. I keep walking behind the large man with silver hair, his seemingly large figure making him the most intimidating person in the room. (I mean, if you've seen Akaashi angry you'd know what intimidating actually's like, but...) 

He opens the door at the end of the hall to another large room, and he doesn't set a foot in. He nods to us, closing the door behind us when we enter the room.

A long, skinny man is sitting in the red chair at the end of the room. There are two bodyguards on either side of him, their arms at their sides. They have guns slung over their shoulders, eager and ready.

The skinny man laughs. "Only bothered bringing two? That's prideful."

I smile. "I only need two." He looks just the tiniest bit taken aback, before he coughs into his fist. "So, cub. We came here to sign, yes?"

I nod. He looks at me as if I am under him, as if he pities me. "I want your men. I'll give you all my weaponry, all my men, and even a temporary base." I chuckle.

"We came here to sign, no? My men aren't on sale." He smirks, his tongue dripping with venom as he speaks. "Don't repeat my words cub, you'll get tongue tied." 

I glare. "Listen, Cobra, I'm not giving you my men. I just want to sign." "Sign you will," He says, his hand moving across his body in a swift moment. "After I get what I wish." 

I breathe. "Lion." Kuroo moves forward, his hand moving past his pocket to then be holding knives. He throws them as if they are darts, puncturing the body guard in the head and the left and right arm. I sigh. "Owl." Akaashi smiles, bringing a small pistol to his hands. "Yes master." The bullet hits the right body guard straight between the eyes. 

I'm moving forward, toward the skinny man in the chair. He presses his finger to his ear, desperation flooding his voice and eyes. "Throne room, now!" I flip the small knife I'm now holding through my fingertips, the silver reflecting off the glass that seems to surround us. 

"Advance." I say, as the large men in suits with death machines of silver evade and move forward into the room we are now positioned in. I move towards the Cobra, an innocent but deadly look layered on my face. 

"Rule one." I say, my knife now comfortably in my hands. "Never show desperation, or fear. It is a show of weakness." He looks confused, and scared, and seems to be trying to back away from me in the chair he is in. 

"Rule two. Blood shed is a necessity, not something you should try to escape." 

"Rule three. Always know what you're getting yourself into." 

I'm in front of him now, my knife at his throat. "Rule four." I whisper, my voice low. "Never underestimate." 

We didn't sign with the Cobra, and we left with blood staining our sleeves and weapons in our hands. "Do you think he ever really wanted to sign?" Kuroo asks, looking forward. "No." I say. "The cobra didn't want to have anything to do with us, except for getting you guys in his care." 

I slowed down, grabbing a tiny bit of material on the back of their suits. 

"Y- you won't leave, right?" 

They both chuckle, turning to face me. "We live to serve you, tiny lion." 


End file.
